


Avatar: The Last Airbender You're A Breeder?!

by Skyebreavo2022



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pain, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebreavo2022/pseuds/Skyebreavo2022
Summary: What if Toph had a brother what if they had breeders in Avatar universe It'll all be one into light here. This story will follow along the line of the tv show but will have an extra character plus special attributed like breeders {mpreg} if you don't like this please don read I don't wanna get and crap for this is just for fun and entertainment purposes. Also, any artwork in here is not mine I got it from Pinterest and Shenzhen will look like a girl but has a male body. Nsfw is on Ao2 pg-13 is on WattpadAgesAang 112Sokka 15Katara 14Toph 12Shenzhen 16Zuko 16Azula 15Mai 15Ty lee 15
Relationships: zuko x oc - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Avatar: The Last Airbender You're A Breeder?!

Shenzhen Bei Fong pov

After toph left the arena and was angry. "Toph, what happened? Did you win?" I said walking beside my younger sister. "No, some twinkle toes managed to beat me without even hitting me." She said grumbling. "Toph, Shenzhen. Where are you two?" A guard said looking for us? "Quickly put on your dress," I said to Toph. "We're right here," she said as she was done dressing. 

We both walked back into our house. Master yu was waiting for toph while our mother waiting for me. "Now, where were you two, huh?" Our mother said to us. I went with our mother to learn how to sew and take care of kids while Toph went to learn her breathing exercise. Then after we did what we needed to just relax then toph did some earth bending and two teen and a... Kid? I grabbed a stick before saying " Who are you?" I said pointing the stick. I swing the stick thinking that they were trying to hurt us and hit the guy with the ponytail.

"What do you want twinkle toes?" Toph said. The kid with blue arrows got up and said "I want you to teach me earth bending." "Don't answer to twinkle toes it's not manly" the guy with the ponytail said. I laughed and told to all three of them to go. They didn't leave so Toph did the scared and helpless act.

Next thing we know twinkle toes is the avatar and our father just invited him in for dinner. He introduced all of us and I didn't like how ponytail was staring at me. "It's an honor to have the avatar here but what can we do for you?" Father said putting on his best smile. 

"Well, I'm looking for an earth bending teacher who can teach it to me so I can defeat Fire Lord Ozai," said Twinkle Toes. "Well Master Yu is our finest earth bending, he's been teaching my daughter," Father said. "Really, so that must mean your daughter must be amazing earth bending teacher -ow." Twinkle toes said as he rubbed his shin. 

After the back and forth between twinkle toes and my sister we all leave to turn in for the night but I and Toph go to where the avatar and his friends are sleeping. "Hey," I said walking in the room with Toph. "Hey, " the guy with the ponytail said. "Listen both me and my sister want to say sorry for what we did," I said as I stuck my hand out for calling a truce. "It's okay and I forgive you also my name is Aang, her name is Katara and this guy fighting with his sleeping bag is Sokka," Aang said smiling while shaking my hand. 

Toph, Aang, and I went for a quick walk in the garden and just talked about how much freedom each of us had. Then toph felt that we were being ambushed. It was by every earth bender from earth rumbler 6. Me and toph we're thrown into one cage while Aang in another. They wanted 500 gold pieces in order for our return safely. 

An hour later, Katara, Sokka, Master Yu, and our father came to get us. Our father paid them and had only let Toph go while they kept Aang held high in his cage and me they had over their shoulder. "I gave you your money now give me back my son," Father said demandingly. "Give us Aang and Shenzhen back, " katara said angrily. "No, I'm pretty sure the fire nation would pay much more for the avatar, and for this little breeder ill let the boulder keep him." Said the ring leader. "The Boulder likes his gift and is gonna have some fun with this one later," he said referring to himself in the third person. 

The others began charging toward Toph Sokka and Katara. Then a huge cloud of dust appeared and I know toph was gonna be the last one standing. One by one they each began to fall from the arena. I don't know how Aang got free but he managed to get me free from whoever was holding me. Then it was just the ring leader and toph and she won this fight.

A few minutes later, Toph tells Mother and Father everything about her secret life but they don't grant either of us freedom they give both of us more guards and send the avatar and his friends away. I didn't like how they treated toph and I like helpless little kids I'm 3 years older than her and they think I'm five. So I tell toph to pack her bags because we're going with the avatar.

We manage to catch them right before they leave and say that our father gave us permission to go with them. Toph asks for the championship belt back and Sokka reluctantly gives it back but hit fall on her head. I giggled and said, "Let's go and kick that fire lord butt." We climbed up on the flying bison and set off on our adventure. I looked back and I'm satisfied with my decision to leave home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Let me know if I should do Zuko's pov too

879 words

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know that the first chapter is short but I wanna say every chapter after this will be longer


End file.
